Es mi hijo
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Tener un hijo que es despreciado por tu familia es muy duro porque te sientes dividida por dos sentimientos; aquel que ha ido madurando mientras te inculcaban unos ideales y el otro que se crea cuando coges entre tus brazos a un pedacito de ti. ¿Cual es más poderoso? ¿Puedes vivir habiendo renegado de tu propia sangre? ¿De tu hijo?


_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece. Todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Nota de la autora:** Amo a todos los Black por igual pero mi querida **Ursula Flint** se me ha resistido mucho. Espero que esto sea de vuestro agrado que lo mío me ha costado.

* * *

**ES MI HIJO.**

* * *

Tu familia te ha inculcado desde que tenías la suficiente tierna edad para comprender lo que te decían que los hijos de muggles son inferiores a ti y a tu familia. Sin embargo, ahora que eres una mujer hecha y derecha, casada, madre y que tienes toda la vida por delante. ¿Cómo puedes despreciar a tu misma sangre? ¿Cómo puedes dar de lado a tu hijo por elegir aquello en lo que tú estás en contra? No puedes y, sin embargo, debes hacerlo si no quieres que tu familia te desdeñe.

Durante mucho tiempo pensaste que tu querido hijo, aquel que portaba el nombre de su padre, tu marido, estaba bajo un hechizo. ¿Cómo podía apoyar a los muggles si no? Por ello fuiste a hablar con él, para poder descubrir quién era el que lo embrujaba y acabar con su vida. Sin embargo lo que descubriste no fue de tu agrado; tu hijo apoyaba a los muggles. No era un hechizo, era tu hijo, el mismo que diste a luz entre dolores aquella fría mañana de invierno en casa, como todos los Black, con la presencia de una matrona. Aquel al que criaste bajo los mismos criterios con los que te habían criado a ti. Aquel al que consentiste y le procuraste la mejor vida posible. ¿Cómo podía darte ese golpe? ¿Traicionarte de esa forma?

Llevas mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre esas preguntas, asomada a la ventana de tu habitación soñando con el día en que tu hijo entrara por la puerta y te dijera que odiaba a los muggles o que, en su defecto, le eran indiferentes. Pero no, el único que venía era tu marido para ver cómo estaba, despotricando sobre su tarea de soportar a los hijos de muggles en el colegio. En otro tiempo te habrías unido a sus improperios sobre ello apoyando la idea de que deberían cerrarse las puertas a aquellas criaturas inferiores. Sin embargo, ya solo sentías pena. Pena que te invadía cuando eras consciente de ese pedazo de corazón que todavía no volvía a ti. Pena provocada por la ausencia de tu hijo, la ausencia de una persona a la que entregaste un pedazo de ti. Le amas pero le odias por haberte dejado así, por irse y no preocuparse por ti. A veces te gustaría buscarlo y traerlo de la oreja como hacías cuando era pequeño y podías regañarlo con facilidad. Pero Phineas ya era mayorcito, demasiado mayorcito para regañarlo como si fuera un niño.

Suspiraste por décima vez en aquella hora mientras dejabas caer la cortina entre tus dedos. Te encontrabas en la habitación de él, mirando el manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo. Ya no le encontrabas sentido a nada. ¿De qué servía odiar a los muggles si era ese odio lo que te separaba de tu hijo? ¿De qué servía permanecer en una casa que te recordaba siempre a él?

Caminaste hasta su cama y te tumbaste aspirando el olor de él, el olor que dejó antes de irse dando un portazo para no volver. Aún recuerdas, con pesadez, que tú fuiste la que le empujaste a esa situación; si hubieses hecho oídos sordos e ignorar todo lo que estaba llevando a cabo ahora lo podías tener a tu lado, pero no pudiste hacerlo porque los ideales estaban muy arraigados en ti. Solo deseabas que tu hijo, allá donde estuviera, estuviera bien y fuera feliz, tan feliz como no podía haber sido en esas cuatro paredes.

Cerraste poco a poco los ojos abandonándote a la inconsciencia del sueño y, a la vez, lanzándote con alegría a los brazos extendidos que la muerte extendía hacia ti. Te reuniste con ella sin protestar, recibiéndola amablemente, soñando con que, en un futuro lejano, tu alma pudiera reunirse con la de tu hijo en un lugar donde la pureza de sangre no exista, donde los muggles y los hijos de estos tampoco existan. Un lugar donde solo haya lugar para vosotros dos.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
